Sobre decepciones, soledades, y asuntos sin amor
by wordsofdust
Summary: Su cabello y su piel se fueron empapando de a poco, la remera se le oscureció y se le pegó al cuerpo incómodamente, la áspera tierra se transformó en barro debajo de sus pies. Y luego, la lluvia implacable soltó todo su potencial, despedazando el cielo, sin clemencia a las pobres criaturas que se encontraban debajo. Daryl Dixon /OC.
1. Chapter 1

_"pero el viajero que huye  
Tarde o temprano detiene su andar  
Y aunque el olvido, que todo destruye,  
Haya matado mi vieja ilusión,  
Guardo escondida una esperanza humilde  
Que es toda la fortuna de mi corazón."_

**_Alfredo Le Pera._**

* * *

Él la besa con el furor de mil huracanes pero se niega a regalarle una mirada dulce cuando no está desnuda. Y ella ha logrado convencerse de que esto está bien, de que es algo justo, porque al lado de la cama matrimonial guarda con absoluto cuidado las cartas de amor de otra persona.

Este individuo la dejó de una forma particular, saltando hacia el pavimento desde el noveno piso de algún edificio blanco que ella ya no reconoce como propio. Los desafortunados testigos del fallecer de James Montier le juraron que la mencionó justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Ella no sabe si está bien llamar a la muerte _abandono._ Pero la llama así, porque lo es.

Contrajo matrimonio apenas dos años después del infortunio, para mitigar el dolor de la ausencia. La desposó un erudito recibido en Standford que siempre se creyó demasiado para ella y con este pretexto se excusó de nunca haberle dado amor. Ella tampoco pretendía quererlo demasiado, entregarle cariño a cualquier persona que no fuera aquel bello suicida parecía un crimen irrevocable.

Nick, su esposo, supo de su profesión mucho antes de verse atado por la ligadura invisible que representa el casamiento. Un cliente de ella era vecino suyo y en una ocasión este mencionó, con poco decoro, exactamente cuán buena aquella chinita era en la cama. La mañana siguiente Nick le preguntó con sutileza, sin utilizar el término _prostituta_, y ella le contestó agraciada que _yo soy muchas cosas. _Fue suficiente para ambos, y nunca lo hablaron nuevamente.

No es una vida feliz, pero no es triste tampoco. Está irrevocablemente marcada por la rutina y el aburrimiento. Ella no recuerda la última vez que río de algo que él había dicho, porque hace tiempo que no le dirige la palabra para algo más que hablar de impuestos, o dinero, o los deberes de la casa. Él se acuesta a las nueve y ella, por gajes del oficio, nunca llega a casa antes de las cuatro. Ella sabe que es su culpa, la caída de un matrimonio que nunca tuvo momentos de placer, la formación de una unión basada en el miedo a la soledad y el dolor de pasiones perdidas.

Pero él decidió casarse sin importar lo que ella era. Y ella no puede ser nada más que lo que es.

Tal vez el amor sea eso.

* * *

Los paños fríos se sienten incómodos en superposición con su frente, y provocan que fuertes escalofríos recorran su médula espinal, depositándose en medio de su espalda como apagados temblores. Nick no le dice que es una molestia, por miedo a que ella se vaya, simplemente acepta con una sutil sonrisa los cuidados que la joven intenta hacerle. Siente la agudeza del escalofrío nuevamente, una vez que ella posa el paño en su cabeza por segunda vez, y le dedica una mirada apacible que ella confunde con la calma de la muerte.

Ella no pretende saber cuidar moribundos. No sabe cómo. Nunca tuvo que cuidar a nadie y la situación entera, a su más sentido pesar, le parece extraída de una mala película romántica. Y cuánto más reconfortante sería sentir el amor que se siente en esas películas, en lugar de ese vacío teñido de pena.

Él levanta la mano y el dedo índice y apunta hacia la ventana. C_iérrala_, le dice, _o entrarán de nuevo._

La joven se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Y no lo hace solamente porque la ventana está cerrada, incluso tapada con maderas, y él no lo nota. Sino también porque esa simple oración es lo más cercano a un cariño que él le dedicó en todo su matrimonio. Quiere protegerla. Intenta desviar sus pensamientos para no sentir el nudo en la garganta, pero él habla nuevamente.

_Tabi, ciérrala._

Y ella lo hace. Se para y finge trastocar el candado pegado al marco, toca con su puño las maderas que se encuentran amartilladas contra la superficie áspera de la pared. Y le dice que ahora está cerrada, que está todo bien, que ya no podrán entrar más. Puede oír a su respiración tranquilizarse, y no puede evitar pensar que tal vez no lo ha dicho para protegerla a ella, sino a si mismo. No entiende por qué el nudo en su garganta se aumenta en lugar de disminuir.

Se sienta al lado de su cama, sin molestarse en buscar una silla, y puede sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo. La fiebre se niega a disminuir y ella, por inercia, continúa enfriando su cabeza aunque sabe que es en vano. Vio cómo ocurría en su hermana, cómo la víctima se transformaba en victimario, cómo atacaba sin necesitar un por qué.

_Cierra la ventana, Tasbeeh._

Se otorga el privilegio de llorar, al menos una vez, por alguien que quizá lo haría por ella. Y él, alborotado por los quejidos de la mujer, se decide a preguntarle si lo matará una vez que se convierta en _eso._ Ella le dice un _tal vez _que es un obvio_ sí. _Y es suficiente para ambos, y nunca lo hablan nuevamente, como tantas otras cosas.

* * *

_"Es como si tuvieras un pedazo de cielo dentro de los ojos."_

Estúpida niña.

Un pedazo de cielo. La clase de estupideces que escupen las adolescentes cuando no saben cómo dar un cumplido, cuando creen que un _Tienes lindos ojos azules_ es mucho compromiso, y sin embargo terminan diciendo mucho más. Como _Pedazo de cielo. C_omo_ Me extrañarás tanto cuando no esté, Daryl Dixon _dicho entre sonrisas, regodeándose en el hecho de ser la más débil, la más propensa a extinguirse. Regodeándose en el hecho de que iba a morir inevitablemente. Disfrutando que él la extrañaría, que la recordaría luego de ida.

_Oh, ¡sorpresa! Te extraño. _Daryl dice agriamente, sintiendo cómo algo amargo le quema la punta de la lengua, cerrando aquellos ojos que ella había descrito como parte del paisaje.

_"Tú sobrevivirás. Serás el último hombre en pie."_

Estúpida niña.

_¡Bien por mí!, ¿verdad? ¡Seré el último hombre en pie!_

Estúpida.

¿Cómo era esa canción?

_but, oh, valencia, __with your blood still warm on the ground_  
_valencia,__ i swear to the stars __i'll burn this whole city down_

No sabe si ella la cantó, si quiso cantarla, o si él soñó que la cantaba. Lo importante es que _debió_ cantarla. Entiende esto cuando ve el rastro color escarlata en el piso, la sangre seca formando un bizarro camino que él no puede rastrear -Y sin embargo lo intenta, claro, porque es tan estúpido cómo ella.

No es el hecho de que haya sangre lo que lo inquieta, sino la forma en la que se esparce en el suelo. Manchas provocadas por balas, en un cien por cien. Y un par de cabellos aquí y allá, brillantes y largos como los de ella. Y si no son de ella, ¿de quién más? y si no está muerta, ¿cómo está?

Abre los ojos de par en par y mira hacia arriba, por inercia, esperando encontrarse con un cielo celeste tendido sobre su cabeza. En su lugar, se choca con una inmensidad gris y rota. Nubes oscuras en todos lados.

Se pregunta qué le quiso decir ella cuándo afirmó que sus ojos eran un pedazo de cielo.

* * *

Tasbeeh sabe que él ha dejado de respirar, y está bien. No parpadea, no mueve un músculo, solamente lo mira con una extraña sensación de calma. Este es el ojo de la tormenta. Reprime la ridícula necesidad de pasar la mano por su cabello, de acomodar aquel mechón rojizo que ha quedado justo en frente de sus ojos. Si lo hiciese, parecería una caricia, un gesto de cariño ¡Cuán terrible sería dedicarle amor en la muerte, cuando jamás lo hizo en vida!

_Me matarás,_ le dijo una vez, en una pelea estúpida,_ ¿Es que me quieres muerto?_

Qué ironía, ahora _tenía_ que matarlo.

Qué buena jugada.

_Plaf._ La toma por el hombro y sus dientes rozan su oreja izquierda. Ella no grita, pero plasma en su cara una mirada de horror y se aleja de la criatura. No tiene nada con qué matarlo, nunca creyó que se convertiría, no realmente. A ciegas, abre el primer cajón de la mesa de luz y retira el cuchillo que había guardado previamente allí. Está torcido y es muy pequeño, pero consigue a tientas clavárselo en el cráneo.

El cuerpo se desploma con poca gracia, y el ruido que hace al chocar contra el suelo es hueco. El cuerpo es ella. Es ella quien se deja caer, son sus rodillas las que chocan contra el cemento. Su esposo yace en la cama, el cuchillo aún en su cabeza. Ha muerto dos veces.

Se tapa los ojos para no mirar a los de él. Sabe que siguen abiertos ¿Y si la están mirando? ¿Y si murió mirándola? Esos temibles ojos grises, culpándola por el hueco en su pecho. Culpándola por ser la única mujer de todo el apocalipsis que no se dejó tragar por su marido. La única que fue suficientemente insensible como para acuchillarlo y sobrevivir._ Aquellos que siguen vivos son como yo,_ piensa, _Aquellos que siguen vivos son tan crueles como yo._

Tirada en el suelo, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas. No llora, grita, y grita, y grita.

Y no se detiene hasta que sus pulmones la obligan. Se siente completamente abatida y decide colocar sus palmas sobre el suelo de cemento para evitar que las nauseas le ocasionen un desmayo. _Está bien, todo está bien_. Se obliga a pronunciar. Lo repite como si fuese un rezo, como si fuese un mantra.

Como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

* * *

Ya era suficientemente imposible rastrear la sangre en suelo seco, durante días y días de inagotable caminar, de inspeccionar cada rincón en vanas esperanzas de encontrar un pedacito de ella: Ropa, zapatillas, a su sonrisa perdida por ahí. No habían rastros de ella por más que lo intentara. A kilómetros y kilómetros, el único ser vivo en ese lugar era él.

Y encima, lluvia.

Empezó cayendo liviana. Su cabello y su piel se fueron empapando de a poco, la remera se le oscureció y se le pegó al cuerpo incómodamente, la áspera tierra se transformó en barro debajo de sus pies. Y luego, la lluvia implacable soltó todo su potencial, despedazando el cielo, sin clemencia a las pobres criaturas que se encontraban debajo. La clase de tormenta que parece romántica en las películas, cuando el destino elige que una pareja bonita dé su primer beso debajo del agua. Cuando no parece tan cruel.

Pero Daryl había estado caminando por días.

Cuando siente los estragos del frío en su cuerpo, busca desesperadamente un lugar dónde esconderse, alguna casa abandonada, algún comercio. Era inútil. Había estado caminando tanto tiempo que cualquier marca de civilización había quedado lejos de su alcance. Su cuerpo tiembla, se sacude en dolorosos escalofríos.

¿Cómo había perdido su instinto de supervivencia? ¿qué había pasado?

Beth dijo que él sería el último hombre en pie. Beth nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar. Pero era todo culpa de ella. Era todo culpa de su muerte.

Él cae, inevitablemente. Sus ojos lapislazuli se cierran con el fuerte impacto, pero consigue pestañear varias veces para observar a los caminantes. Cree que puede verlos venir, muy a lo lejos. Si estuviera en condiciones, escapar hubiese sido sencillo, pero en este momento no se puede parar. Su rostro se cubre del barro que se extiende bajo su cuerpo, su respiración es tan agitada como el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

_Qué irónico, en la peor pandemia de todos los tiempos, Daryl Dixon muere de una puta gripe._

Pero está bien. Ya lo había perdido todo. No lograría nada solo, y eso siempre lo supo.

Los dolores de su cuerpo se vuelven paulatinamente más agudos. El aire frío le quema los pulmones. Daryl hace un último esfuerzo para levantar su cabeza, antes de que sus ojos se enceguezcan. Y luego, su inconsciente se adueña de él.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Este fic constará de dos capítulos, este y el siguiente. Me encantaría recibir reviews que me motiven a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por leer *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_"pero el amor en cambio lava vidas  
y las pone a secar en la memoria  
qué importa tropezar tres, cuatro veces  
si el amor te levanta y te redime."_

**_Mario Benedetti._**

* * *

Todo sucede como en las películas excepto que es grotesco y exagerado y es esa parte del film que te hace llorar pero no exactamente porque la escena sea una buena. Ella sale corriendo de la casa. El frío impacto de la lluvia le hiela los huesos pero nada tiene el poder suficiente para derribarla. En cuestión de minutos entiende que no es necesario matar a los caminantes si no vienen en grupo, ya que su lentitud no presenta una amenaza demasiado grave, y continúa caminando con la mirada perdida.

La ropa se le adhiere al cuerpo, como en las películas, pero no de una forma sexy o repugnante, simplemente de la forma en la que suceden las cosas en la vida real.

Nada se parece a una película porque no lo es, y ella piensa que eso es terrible, ya que nada le asegura un final. Ella quiere un final. Las películas tienen un final.

No le importa que sea uno bueno. No le disgustaría uno malo. Pero quiere un desenlace, quiere que termine, quiere que vengan a buscarla enormes camiones grises listos para transportarla a un lugar seguro, quiere que los enormes camiones grises estén repletos de terroristas estadounidenses dispuestos a exterminarla.

Cualquier cosa sería un final aceptable.

Ella no puede terminar su propia vida. No entiende el por qué, no tiene la valentía, no posee la suficiente convicción de querer morirse y ya. Tampoco está segura de que el conjunto de estas cosas signifique que en realidad quiere vivir. Si fuera una película, tal vez lo sabría.

Los personajes saben si quieren morirse o no.

Corrió y caminó por tanto tiempo que ahora no entiende dónde está. Creyó que si seguía la ruta de enormes casas pintadas de blanco y árboles rigurosamente podados, en algún momento se encontraría en un pueblo poblado, en algún lugar con gente. Resulto ser lo contrario, el sendero que transitó la dejó en la mitad de la nada. No hay casas. Los árboles ya no están rigurosamente podados.

Y ella no puede parar de pensar en enormes camiones grises.

Con la visión nublada, característica de un día de tormenta, puede ver a lo lejos cómo caminantes se aproximan a una figura que permanece acostada en el barro. Tabeeh piensa que probablemente esa había sido la razón por la qué ningún muerto-viviente había decidido seguirla, estaban todos detrás de una presa más fácil de engullir: Un pobre infeliz que había decidido morir bajo el beso de la lluvia.

Con la mano tiritando, se acerca cada vez más a la escena que apreciaba a distancia, y recoge de su cinturón el cuchillo embadurnado de sangre que había utilizado para asesinar a su marido. Respira y traga con dificultad.

_Qué china habilidosa. _Le hubiera dicho su marido,_ se ve que tienes talento para asuntos sucios._

Se toma el tiempo suficiente para aniquilar al primero sin ser notada demasiado por los otros dos. Y luego mata al segundo, las cuchilladas son limpias y eficaces. El tercero es el más difícil de todos, el forcejeo constante de casi hora y media la lleva al más profundo agotamiento que sintió en su vida, pero logra hundir el cuchillo finalmente, y lo deja allí.

Observa al hombre tirado en el barro. Comprueba que está vivo, apenas. Lo mira, analiza cada facción de su rostro, cada característica de su cuerpo, y mide los riesgos de haberlo rescatado. Parece un hombre fuerte, lo cual puede significar una amenaza seria. Tiene la cara tan dura como una piedra, sus rasgos son cuadrados y pequeños. Ojos color mar. No el mar en general, su mar: el mar cerca del cual ella vivía cuando era pequeña. Podías observar tus propios pies allí, si lo mirabas por mucho tiempo el brillo te encandilaba. La boca es fina y alargada, las mejillas hundidas y pálidas.

Tiene un arma, y ella se la quita. La guarda en su propio cinturón, y considera la posibilidad de que él la mate cuando se de cuenta de esto. Y está bien.

Sería el final que tanto anhela.

* * *

Él despierta con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Se encuentra en una casa desconocida. Piensa en la gente que debe haber vivido allí: Ve la foto de un niño en la repisa, otra foto de él sobre el marco de la ventana, una pelota de goma roja. Se imagina al mismo chico corriendo por los pasillos del espacioso lugar. Observa los muebles viejos de madera de roble gastada, un enorme cuadro gris con la foto de una pareja en blanco y negro, y piensa en un matrimonio de ancianos cuya única satisfacción en la vida era malcriar a su joven nieto. Piensa que deben estar todos muertos ya, así que no importa.

Es sorprendido bruscamente por una mujer. No la había notado hasta ahora. Se encuentra apilando sábanas en un rincón. ¿Dónde está él exactamente? Está tendido sobre un sillón, en lo que parece ser el comedor-living de la familia. Es una habitación espaciosa que debía cumplir múltiples funciones. Él quiere hablar pero se limita a mirarla.

Es joven y bastante bonita. Tiene el cabello largo y extremadamente oscuro: de color negro inconfundible. Asiática, según lo que puede apreciar. Bonitos ojos almendrados, nariz curva, boca de flor. Ahora, lo importante: No parece demasiado peligrosa, a menos que esté loca, las mujeres locas son más letales que los hombres. Piensa que probablemente esté loca, para haberlo ayudado. Piensa que probablemente esté muy sola.

_No sé cuidar a nadie, es por eso que te he acostado allí. Te tapé porque tiritabas, pero no sé hacer más que eso. Es decir, en situaciones normales te prepararía un té, pero obviamente no hay gas. A menos que te guste el té frío, cosa que sería bastante rara y poco aconsejable en tu situación, así que no. Busqué algún remedio para la fiebre y encontré miles, quienquiera que viviese aquí debía estar muy enfermo. No sé si funcionan ni para qué son._

Su voz es fina y suena nerviosa. Él no le contesta.

_Mi nombre es Tasbeeh. Es difícil de decir, mi abuela era árabe y ella lo escogió. Si no consigues pronunciarlo, llámame de cualquier manera excepto Tabi, me enferma. No me digas china ni chinita, tampoco me gusta. Si no consigues pronunciarlo, dime Ta. O no me llames, no te estoy pidiendo que me hables, simplemente te aviso. No me gusta cuidar a nadie y no soy buena haciendo charla, me gustan los monólogos._

Bueno.

_Tomé tu arma porque me asustaste. Si consigo que no me asustes más, te la daré de nuevo, pero para eso tendría que conocerte, tendrías que hablar, pero al parecer no haces mucho de eso. Me gusta la gente callada, en cierto aspecto, pero también me gusta escuchar historias. Tú debes tener una muy buena, te encontré desmayado. Ni siquiera sé cómo logré trasladarte, realmente, pero esta es la casa más próxima que pude ver. No me gusta, vivían niños aquí. ¿Crees que esté muerto, aquel chico, el de la fotografía? Yo supongo que sí, creo que su cadáver debe estar muy cerca. Me quiero ir de aquí._

Bueno.

_Encontré latas de conservas y puedes comer eso si quieres. Hay medicinas por todos lados, eres libre de tomar alguna pero yo no la elegiré por ti. Tienes fiebre, ya debes saberlo. No te coloco paños fríos porque lo he hecho antes y aparentemente es de mala suerte que yo lo haga. No te han mordido, eso es bueno. Hablo mucho porque tengo miedo. Que tenga miedo no significa que no sea peligrosa si me enojo._

Bueno.

_¿Tú eres peligroso si te enojas?_

Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él le de información sobre si mismo. De a poco en poco, mes en mes, le va contando cosas. Le dice que su nombre es Daryl. Le informa que no le gusta el té, de todas formas, así que no hubiese tenido sentido prepararlo. No le gusta tomar medicamentos, pero es bastante resistente, así que da igual. Quiere saber dónde dejó el arma, pero no se la reclamara ahora, si es que ella se porta bien y no lo lastima. No es de hablar demasiado, no le gusta, pero eso ella ya lo debe saber. Las latas de conserva son bastante buenas, pero prefiere salir a cazar, ahora que finalmente está sano.

Le dice que ella parece peligrosa, pero probablemente sean los rasgos asiáticos los que le dan esa impresión. Se disculpa por si lo de _rasgos asiáticos_ la ofendió. Tenía un amigo que era coreano. No se parecía a ella. Es mentira que todos ellos se parecen. Se disculpa de nuevo por haber pensado con anterioridad que todos los coreanos se parecían. Se disculpa por haber dicho que ella era coreana cuando es china. Se disculpa por haberla creído peligrosa. Y loca, porque aparentaba estar loca.

Le dice que él también quiere irse de esa casa, pero con ella. Le dice que solo no se va a ningún lado.

Le dice que ella es lo mejor que le pasó. Que no piense que eso es algo importante porque en su vida no le pasaron muchas cosas buenas. Le dice que la quiere más que a nadie. Que tampoco es un cumplido porque ahora mismo no tiene a nadie más a quien querer. Le dice que es hermosa.

Ella le habla suavecito, la voz aguda que él detectó en ella al principio se vuelve aterciopelada. Ella le respira en el oído y le dice que lo quiere, muy despacito, le dice que juntos no necesitan a nadie más, le dice que si no encuentran otra persona viva en toda su vida, no importa, con él le basta y casi que le sobra. Le dice, le dice, le dice.

Le cuenta del bello suicida una noche en la que él le habla de Beth.

Se desnudan rápido y sin paciencia, pero se enamoran despacito. Se enamoran completos, de los pies a la cabeza. Se desnudan de los pies a la cabeza, completos. Se quieren sin ternura ni cuidado.

Se quieren sin esperar el final.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Muuuuchas disculpas por el error del primer capítulo, no entiendo cómo se filtró eso, mil gracias a Hotarubi86 por su review. El fanfic completo fue hecho completamente a las apuradas y en muy poco tiempo, por eso hay tantos errores y no hay realmente un cabo que los una o una historia que siga, me disculpo totalmente! De hecho, este capítulo fue hecho a la par del primero, también. Honestamente no tengo ni idea de qué escribí ni por qué. Tenía ganas de escribir a Daryl un ratito, y se me ocurrió emparejarlo con Jamie Chung, pero luego me apuré mucho y terminó siendo muy largo. Si lo leíste hasta el final, GRACIAS. Si te apetece dar review, me encantaría *-*

Muchos abrazos.


End file.
